


Closer

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu gets bored one cycle and decides to see an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note(s): Another RP from myself and Ren. I bet I failed in depicting Clu's internal struggle. Yeah… ^^;  
> Disclaimer: Tron © Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?

Clu walked into his private quarters, his body tense with frustration. Creating the perfect had been easy. Maintaining it was another. These fools needed his guidance on just about every damn thing. Did Flynn ever have to deal with this?

Rinzler waited for his master in the small room, hands clasped rigidly behind his back; stiffly awaiting orders. His head cocks as Clu walks in, no sound escaping the helm.

Clu eyes his faithful pet, going for his large sofa and collapsing on it in exhaustion. He gives a subtle twitch of his fingers, indicating Rinzler should approach. Methodically as a soulless robot, he approaches, completely silent and fluid.

"Precious Rinzler…" Clu murmurs as he takes in the sight of the former security program coming to him with all the grace of water on oil. "How these fools frustrate me so."

Rinzler gives a low rumble in his chest as he kneels before Clu. From behind the dark helm, his glowing amber eyes gaze blankly at the Great Liberator.

"Come to me. I wish to hold you." he holds his strong arms out for his pet.

Obediently, he disengages the helm and sinks down into Clu's arms; his languidly, soulless eyes betraying nothing. Clu pets Rinzler's hair, inhaling its scent, rocking them both like a child with a stuffed toy.

"The perfect system will be maintained. And you'll be by my side for all time, wont you, my pet?" Rinzler nods fluidly, soft lips not curling into a smile as they would have if it were Flynn and Tron.

"Good boy." Clu tilts the programs chin up with a finger and kisses him. "I feel 'hungry' tonight, Rinzler."

A purr arises deep in his chest when they break apart. Clu smiles at the purring program, his appetite wet with lust. He licks at Rinzler's neck, nibbling at what little flesh there is. "Undress."

He leans head back, arching whilst simultaneously disengaging his armor, revealing a powerful, compact body. Clu hums pleasantly as he leaves love marks all over Rinzler's shoulders and neck, his cock filling out with arousal.

Rinzler moves to straddle Clu on the small couch, a purr erupting from his throat. This pleases Clu to have Rinzler respond to his lust with his own. He leans back on the couch, derezzing his own armor, their cocks rubbing against each other. "Ride me, Rinzler. Show your master how much you love his dick."

He clicks in response, raising himself so his un-lubed, un-stretched hole is just near Clu's cock. Clu grabs Rinzler's hips roughly, his fat prick smearing pre-cum against the rosy pucker. He gives a hoarse hiss, slender fingers clutching at Clu's shoulders.

"C'mon. You've taken worse than this." Clu's voice is hoarse with desire, trying to restrain himself when he knows he shouldn't have too. He takes Rinzler's cheeks in hand, spreading them for his cock.

Rinzler's fingers start to dig in, though not enough to bruise. His face is emotionless, as always.

"Scream for me. I command you to scream from the pain I give you." he shoves himself into Rinzler's ass without warning, teeth clenched and knuckles white.

The helmeted warrior tosses his head back, a rough hissy yelp escaping him; the command is unfair, as he is truly unable to scream. Unsatisfied, Clu grabs Rinzler's neck and forces him to bend, grabbing his disc to make an adjustment. He grins when he sees tears for at the sides of the programs eyes. The hoarse hiss becomes a grunt. A VERY familiar grunt.

"Oh fuck yes.... fuck yes…" Clu thrusts up and hard into Rinzler. He looks up to see something gleaming in Rinzler's eyes.

"Hn...! Ahh...!" The voice is familiar. That sharp, yet somehow soft, familiar tone.

"Do you... hate this?" Clu strains to speak, the two fold pleasure of mind and body almost overwhelming him.

"It is...it hurts…" he gasps, tears sparkling as they roll down his cheeks. Clu feels the warm, salty tears drop on his belly, furthering his arousal.

"Do you want me to stop? Beg me to stop if you want me to."

"Please...stop hurting me…"

Clu's grin turn wicked. He turns them and they fall to the floor, Rinzler on his back with Clu thrusting into him even harder now. "Cry harder. Scream for me. I love it when you scream." he licks and sucks Rinzler's toes.

The black warrior claws at the ground and throws his head back, shaking it and refusing to scream for such a thing. Very like Tron used to.

"Very well then." Just as suddenly as he had started, Clu ceases his hard thrusts, slowly pulling out of the program. "This bores me now…" he moves to get up.

Rinzler curls on his side, eyes lighting oddly; his circuits flash blue. "Ggh...what...?" he mumbles, his senses returning to him.

"What's the point if you wont struggle?" Clu waves a dismissive hand to the program and begins to walk to the door, uncaring of his obvious nudity.

"What have you DONE TO ME?!" His circuitry flashes bright blue, shining cerulean eyes ablaze with hurt and anger.

"Hmph…" Clu turns back to the program, seeing the malice and rage burning in the blue eyes. "Decided to join the party... Tron?"

"Traitor…" His eyes narrow, suddenly grasp his head. "N-no..!"

"Oh yes. Should I tell you of all the times I've had you on that couch? The floor? The control ships command deck?" he casually strolls over to the hurting program, hands behind his back as if he wasn't buck naked and still hard.

Tron pounds the floor with a powerful fist, cracking it. "You betrayed him! You betrayed the User who gave you LIFE! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Even less than that…" Clu lashes a foot out to catch Tron under the chin.

The program tumbles aside, spitting bits from his split lip. "Ghh...You'll pay for what you have done Clu." he looks at up the former admin program, eyes still glistening with tears. "You… you were my friend."

"Friend... or just a bed warmer in-between Flynn's visits?" Clu grabs Tron by the hair and hoists him to his feet. "All you ever cared about was him. I was just... second best." there is obvious hurt in his voice, in his eyes.

"You were always the one to offer…" he looks away, shamed by all that he feels and remembers. "Yes, I did miss Flynn; I love Flynn...I needed him...and so did you." Clear blue eyes fix on Clu; they're cold and hard, without their usual sparkle of life.

"I thought if I took you to bed, you'd forget about Flynn. See that I can always be there when you need someone." he forced Tron to look him in the eyes, not bothering to cease the hands that struggled to free himself.

"I was the one you held you when you missed Yori so much it hurt. I was the one who stood by you, always next to you when you went out to face gridbugs and viruses. But NO! None of that meant a think once Flynn showed back up." Clu throws Tron against the wall, feeling something satisfying hearing the sound of him hitting the wall with a thud and a grunt.

"And now you are my tormentor--you hate yourself for what you've done and you can't come to terms with it…" he slides down; he's losing himself to Rinzler, the coding apparent through the orange flashes in his circuitry.

"Hate myself? For doing what Flynn created me to do in the first place?" He takes Tron into his arms, his presence against the programs skin encouraging the Rinzler code forward. "He was to short sighted to see my true potential. And yours…" his fingers dig into the center of his chest] I made you perfect, Tron. Perfectly mine…" he blows a hot breath on the programs neck.

"No...I am a security program written by User Alan-1; you are NO user!" He shoves Clu away, hitting the wall and falling in a heap, his strength giving way to Rinzler as he hits the floor, becoming the silent soldier once more.

"I am as much of a user as this system requires." He picks up Rinzler in his arms and replaces them both on the couch, intent on finishing what they had started.

Clu slides himself up Rinzler's toned body, laying kisses as he goes. He teases the nape of his neck, loving all the little noises the program makes.

"Spread yourself again." Rinzler nods, purring and doing as he's told, maneuvering the both of them so he is once again straddling Clu.

The admin lays back and lets Rinzler do the work, needing to enjoy the power he has to quell all the anger he's feeling. "Dance for me, baby."

The warrior gives a click and a hiss before his hips start to rock sensually, impaling his tight ass on Clu's throbbing, full cock.

Clu moans into the kiss, sucking Rinzler's lips and petting his hair. He helps Rinzler go further down his dick, growling as he watched it disappear between those perfect ass cheeks.

Fanged teeth snap together, nearly threatening but only in sensual play. Clu rocks up into Rinzler once he's fully inside him. He lazily plays with the programs dick, pinching and tugging the foreskin over the swollen crown.

"Love your pretty little cock." Rinzler purrs, arching into him, moaning hoarsely under his breath.

Clu rolls them again, staying on the couch this time. He bends one of Rinzler's legs down to his chest and wraps the other around his waist. "I'm cumming, Rinzler. Do you want your master to shot off in your tight little ass?"

Rinzler nods, a growl rising in his throat. His pupils go slit, very much like a cats.

Clu growls as he lets his climax come forth unrestrained. He cums hard into Rinzler, lips stretched over his teeth in a snarl. Before he is completely  
spent, he pulls out and grabs Rinzler, bringing his face within an inch of his cock as Clu rubs the last of his seed out all over the programs face.

Rinzler gives a hissing growl, his slender tongue shoots out to catch as much of it as he can, enjoying the abuse by his master. Clu comes undone seeing Rinzler's face slathered in his cum.

"Good boy... good boy…" he pets Rinzler. "Do you want to cum, my pet?"

The program purrs, pushing into the hand like a cat. Clu smiles lewdly, ordering his pet onto the floor and on his hands and knees. He fingers Rinzler's stretched, cum filled hole, taking some in his fingers to lube up the neglected cock.

Clu begins to fist Rinzler hard, watching as the program goes down on his chest, his face smearing the cold seed on the floor as he writhes in his masters hand. The admins mouth finds one of the plump ass checks, sucking some of the flesh hard before letting it go with a 'pop'.

Rinzler's hands grip and claw at the floor, his tongue lapping at the air. Before long the program is keening and gasping in pleasure, and finally he releases his orgasm all over his masters hand and on the floor. The program trembles on his limbs before he finally goes limp in the floor, laying in a puddle of his luminescent orgasm.

Clu strokes Rinzler's back, licking the creaminess from his hand. He stands and redresses himself, leaving Rinzler on the floor. Clu tries not to think of the exchange between himself and Tron.

None of what the old program had said was true. How could he hate himself for doing what Flynn had made him to do? It was Flynn who should hate himself. He had been far to narrow minded to understand what he was trying to do.

Clu looked out the window down at all he had achieved without Flynn. The scourge of the ISOs had been destroyed, everything ran like a well oiled machine. It was perfection.

Clu suppressed the old, burning sensation in his chest. It flared up now and then, for reasons Clu couldn't understand. He looked back at Rinzler's sleeping form, and the burning got worse.

The past didn't matter. Not anymore. Now the system was his. And he will see it perfected to the last.


End file.
